


Forever Means Always

by AbaddonProud



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: 10th Doctor - Freeform, Angst, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, TARDIS - Freeform, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonProud/pseuds/AbaddonProud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto get engaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Engagement

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, just the plot.

* * *

 Jack Harkness woke up to yelling. Shaking the sleep out of his eyes, he realized that it was his lover, Ianto who was screaming.

"Ianto!" Jack rolled on top of him and pinned him down, trying to stop him from thrashing. "Ianto! Wake up! It's just a dream!" Jack brushed Ianto's head, trying to soothe him. "Yan! Ianto!"

"Jack!" Ianto finally woke up. He was shaking all over. "Jack! They were coming after me!"

"Who, Yan?"

"Lisa! The Cybermen! The whole team was dead, you too." Ianto's voice trembled. "Oh Jack!"

"Shh... It's okay. They won't get you." Jack hugged Ianto tightly, trying to calm him down.

"It was so real."

"It's not real though. I'm right here. I won't be dying anytime soon. You're safe with me." Jack smiled as Ianto cuddled up against him.

"Jack..."

"Yeah, Yan?"

"I-I know you'll probably not feel the same way, but I have to tell you this."

Jack stared at Ianto, trying to figure out what he meant. "And that is...?"

"I love you." Ianto closed his eyes, immediatly regretting what he said. He knew Jack wouldn't respond.

"Uh..." Jack stammered.

"I knew it. I'm sorry for saying that." Ianto sat up and slipped on a robe.

"Ianto!" Jack called after him.

"It's okay Jack. I'm not upset. I knew you wouldn't be able to say the same thing." Ianto walked out into his flat's living room.

"Yan, please!" Jack walked, butt naked out into the room where Ianto was.

"For God's sake, Jack. Put on some clothes." Ianto grabbed a shirt strewn on the couch and thrust it at his lover.

"Ianto. Please listen to me." Jack pulled the shirt over his head and grabbed a pair of folded pants from the chair in the corner of the room.

"What, Jack?" Ianto sighed. "It's my fault. I have been thinking about it forever. When you went away, it was hell for me. After that kiss in front of everyone, I thought maybe-just maybe I'd become something more than just a shag to you. Then you left, and I was crushed. I thought that if you honestly cared for me, you wouldn't have left me." Ianto sat down on the couch. "When you came back, I wasn't sure what you thought of me. Then you started staying here, at my flat, and I thought that maybe you really did care for me."

"But-" Jack tried to interrupt.

"I'm not finished yet. I know that you're afraid of getting close to somebody because they'll die and you'll just live on, but Jack, I love you. There's nothing I can do about it." Ianto's eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm sorry for burdening you. You can leave if you want."

"Ianto." Jack hugged the Welshman. "Ianto. My beautiful Ianto."

Ianto buried his face in Jack's chest and sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Jack. I should never have said it."

"Ianto. I was just caught off guard. It's true, I try not to get close to anyone, because I'm always heartbroken in the end."

Ianto looked up at Jack with his deep blue watery eyes.

"Hang on. I'll be right back." Jack stood up and walked over to his coat. He pulled out something and held it tight in his hand. He sat back down on the edge of the couch.

"Ianto Jones. My beautiful Welsh Archivist, Ianto Jones. You are one of the few exceptions. You are my honest soulmate. I love you for now and forever." Jack went down on one knee. "Ianto Jones. Will you do me the honor of being my husband?" Jack opened his hand revealing a small black velvet box holding a gold wedding band with three little diamonds encrested in the top.

"Oh my god." Ianto's jaw dropped to the floor. "I-I..." He stuttered.

"Well?"

"I yelled at you and you were planning to propose? I'm an ass!" Ianto started crying.

"Yan, it's okay. I understand. I haven't done anything to make you feel special. I am so sorry. I promise if you say yes, I will change. I love you so much. You are my perfect partner."

"Oh my god! Yes, Jack, yes!" Ianto flung himself into Jack's arms.

Jack laughed and kissed Ianto. "I love you. You are perfect in every way."

"I can't wait to see the look on Owen's face when he see's that we're engaged." Ianto climbed onto Jack's lap, straddling his legs.

"Hah, yeah. He'll think we're crazy." Jack kissed Ianto once again.

"Hey, you wanna celebrate?" Jack raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sounds good to me." Ianto smashed his lips against Jack's, hauling him towards the bedroom.


	2. Telling the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ianto reveal their engagement to the Torchwood Team.

Ianto Jones opened his eyes dreamily. His mind immediately went to the night before. A smile lit up his face when he remembered his and Jack's engagement and the rambunctious fun afterwards.

"Good morning, love." Jack's arm snaked around Ianto and pulled the Welshman closer to him.

Ianto grinned and snuggled into Jack. "As much as I love this, we're going to be late for work. You'll miss Owen's reaction if you don't get moving."

"Ah, that's enough to get up." Jack sat up and stretched.

"By the way, I meant to ask you but it slipped my mind. Did you want a ring to wear like mine?" Ianto walked around the room, picking up discarded clothes.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Jack grabbed his shirt from the lampshade and put it on. "How should we tell them?"

"Do you want to tell them or just let them figure it out?" Ianto went into the closet to find a suit.

"We could call a team meeting, or let them notice your ring and make the connection..." Jack joined his partner in the closet.

"Why not both? How about I present that new UNIT idea and hopefully they'll notice my ring and ask."

"That's a great idea, Yan." Jack hugged Ianto. "Wear this one." He picked a black suit with a red shirt and black tie. "You look wonderful in it."

"Alright then, let's go with this." Ianto pulled it off the hanger.

* * *

Exactly 30 minutes later, Jack & Ianto walked through the cog door. Everybody else was already there.

"Good time for you to show up, Harkness." Owen looked up from a magazine. "Teaboy. Coffee. Now."

Ianto sighed and went over to Tosh and Gwen and collected their orders.

"Team Meeting in 5 minutes. Coffee will be served there, Ianto." He smiled lovingly at Ianto.

Tosh spotted the look between the Captain and the Archivist and grinned.

"Who's presenting the main stuff, Jack?" Gwen came up behind the American.

"Ianto is. He hasn't done it much in the past."

"Oh great. The teaboy is moving up in the ranks." Owen stood up and walked to the conference room.

Tosh & Gwen started talking about the latest movie that had come out, and how they wanted to go see it, so Jack went into the kitchen where Ianto was brewing the coffee.

"So... Nervous?" He rubbed Ianto's back.

"Yes. What will Owen do?" Ianto's brows furrowed in worry.

"Hey, it'll all be okay, love." Jack turned his lover to him and captured him in a passionate kiss. 

"Thank you, Jack, for everything." Ianto gathered all the coffee and made his way up to the conference room with Jack right behind him.

* * *

"So, that about wraps up all of UNIT's idea." Ianto finished his presentation, a little hurt that nobody had noticed his sparkling ring.

"Alright then, team. Any comments?" Jack stood up, moving over to Ianto, placing his hand around his archivist's waist.

"Yes. Just one." Tosh spoke up. "What does that ring mean on Ianto's finger? I noticed it towards the beginning of the presentation, but I didn't want to interrupt."

"Ring? What ring!?" Gwen sat up straight, staring at Ianto's hand that was currently intertwined with Jack's.

Ianto looked up at Jack for support.

"Ianto and I are engaged." Jack began.

"Oh! Congratulations!" Gwen squealed, jumping up and clapping like a little girl.

"Congrats, guys." Tosh smiled.

"Oh brother." Owen groaned.

"When's the wedding?" Tosh hugged Ianto then Jack.

"We're not sure yet. We haven't had much time to think." Ianto stated.

"When did you get engaged?" Gwen asked.

"Late last night." Jack kissed Ianto on his forehead.

"Again, congrats guys." Tosh hugged them both again.

Gwen looked out at the rift monitor. "Is the Rift going to be quiet today, Tosh?"

Toshiko pulled out a small device and pressed a few buttons. "It looks like it'll be quiet for a few days."

"Wonderful!" Gwen clapped again. "You two can go plan in Jack's office!"

"Plan!?" Jack's eyes widened. "We have to  _plan_!?"

"Yes of course, Jack. But you know I'll do most of it. We just have to get suits, plan the food, and make the guest list." Ianto kissed Jack.

"How about you two go make the guest list now, and Tosh & I will get a few things in check." Gwen pushed Ianto & Jack out of the conference room and then shut the door behind them.

Ianto stared at the closed door in horror. "What have we done?"

"It's okay, love. Gwen will do fine. C'mon, let's go get that guest list, or we'll never hear the end of it."

* * *

An hour later, Ianto & Jack were still choosing guests.

"Do you want to invite the Doctor?" Ianto asked Jack cautiously.

"Yeah, but we'll have to count him with a guest for whoever is his current companion." Jack wrote 'Doctor +1' on the paper under Gwen, Rhys, Owen, and Tosh's names.

"What about Martha and her husband-what's his name?"

"Mickey Smith." Jack wrote down Mickey & Martha Smith

"Who else?" Ianto drummed his pencil on the table.

"We don't know a lot of people." Jack stared at the 6 names on the list.

"What about your daughter and her son?" Ianto looked up at his fiance.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We need more guests." Ianto scribbled down 'Alice +1"

"Anybody else?" Jack recounted the names.

"We could invite Janet. She might like to come and kill somebody." Ianto joked.

"That'd be a wedding." Jack leaned back. "I love you, Yan."

Ianto leaned into Jack and kissed him.

"I love you too."


	3. Greeting the Wedding Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jack and Ianto's wedding day!

3 months later, Ianto stood in front of a mirror, adjusting his tie. He was ecstatic. It was his wedding day. He, Ianto Jones, was marrying Captain Jack Harkness.

They decided that neither would be the 'bride' and that it was okay to see each other before the ceremony. In fact, they were walking down the aisle together.

In a few minutes, the guests would start to arrive. Ianto walked out of his room with Tosh, who was helping him with his suit and knocked on Jack's door.

Gwen answered. "Yes?"

"Gwen, it's time for Jack & I to greet our guests. Let me see him, please."

"But it's bad luck to see the..." Gwen's voice trailed off as she realized what she said. "You know what? Never mind." Gwen stepped aside and Jack walked out wearing a suit.

"Wow." Ianto stared at Jack. "I haven't seen you in a suit before."

"I would say the same to you, but you know..." Jack grinned nervously.

"C'mon, let's go greet our guests." Ianto slipped his hand into Jack's and walked over to the front door.

Out of nine guests, the first to arrive were Mickey and Martha.

"Mickey Mouse!" Jack opened his arms and hugged Mickey.

"Captain Cheesecake!" Mickey hugged Jack quickly and then shook Ianto's hand.

Martha laughed and then hugged both Jack & Ianto.

"Congratulations, you two!" Martha grinned. She handed Jack a small package. "Here's my present to you and Ianto. It's what you asked for. You can open it now, if you like"

Jack opened it and started laughing. He handed it to Ianto. "I believe this is yours."

Ianto opened the looked inside the blushed. He pulled out a red UNIT cap. "Wow. Thanks." He smiled sheepishly.

Mickey & Martha said hello to Gwen & Tosh and then went in to find a seat in the small chapel.

The next to arrive was Alice & Steven. "Hello, Dad." She smiled, hugging her father.

"Hey honey." Jack hugged her back.

Ianto waved to Steven, who waved back. "I'm Ianto Jones, pleasure to meet you." He shook the child's hand smiling.

"Hey, Steven!" Jack picked up Steven twirled him around. "How's my favorite nephew?"

Ianto and Alice watched the bond between grandfather and grandson. Ianto knew that Steven thought that Jack was his uncle, but he saw the friendship between the two.

Jack set Steven down and Alice took her son to go sit down in the chapel.

"Hello, Jack." A tall man in a brown pin stripe and dark glasses stood next to a redhead.

"Doctor!" Jack gave him a hug.

"Oi! Are you going to introduce me or do I have to myself?" The redhead stated loudly.

"Oh yes. Jack, Ianto, this is Donna Noble, my current companion." The Doctor motioned to Donna and smiled.

"Hello!" Donna shook Ianto & Jack's hands. "We'll just sit down, yeah?" Donna grabbed The Doctor's hand and hauled him into the chapel room.

"Wow. Donna seems like a force to be reckoned with." Ianto let Jack pull him close and he buried his face in his jacket.

"Thank you, Ianto." Jack smiled down at him.

"What for?"

"For sticking with me, even when I left with The Doctor. I love you." Jack hugged his Welshman.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, love?"

"Let's get married."


	4. The Wedding

Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones stood holding hands in front of all their friends.

Gwen & Rhys sat together on Jack's side along with Alice & Steven, and The Doctor & Donna.

Toshiko & Owen sat on Ianto's side with Mickey & Martha, and Johnny, Rhiannon, Mica, & David, (who were invited on short notice).

The minister began to talk. "We are all gathered here today to celebrate the partnership of Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. I understand that you both have prepared vows. Ianto, you may go first."

Ianto cleared his throat. "Jack, you have been there for me through my darkest days. When we started our relationship, I wasn't sure if you cared for me as much as I cared for you. That night when I first told you I loved you, that was the best night of my life. I was amazed when I found out you loved me too. Thank you for being you and being there for me. I will love you till the day I die." At the end of his vow, Ianto's eyes were brimming with tears.

The minister spoke up again. "Jack, your vow?"

Jack nodded. "Ianto Jones. My gorgeous archivist. Since the day I met you, I was attracted to you. Especially when we caught Myfanwy." Jack grinned. "When we first began our relationship, after Suzie died again, that was when I began caring for you. I tried not to care for you, because I didn't want to face the heartbreak, but you broke through the stone barriers surrounding my heart. Every morning when I wake up next to you, I feel happy again. I will love you forever. And for me, forever means always." Jack felt hot tears running down his face, but he didn't care.

"Captain Jack Harkness, do you promise to take Ianto Jones as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish for the rest of your life?" The minister looked at Jack.

Jack managed to whisper, "I do."

"Ianto Jones, do you promise to take Jack Harkness as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish for the rest of your life?"

Ianto smiled. "I do. For the rest of my life, I promise, Jack Harkness."

The minister folded his hands behind his back. "The rings?"

Tosh stood and presented Ianto's ring while The Doctor presented Jack's.

Jack picked up Ianto's ring and put it on his partner's finger. "I give you this ring, that you may wear it, as a symbol of the vows we have made this day. I pledge you my love and respect, my laughter and my tears. With all that I am, I honor you."

Ianto did the same with Jack's golden wedding band. "I give you this ring, that you may wear it, as a symbol of the vows we have made this day. I pledge you my love and respect, my laughter and my tears. With all that I am, I honor you."

The minister resumed talking. "We recognize and respect the coventant you have made here this day before each one of us as witnesses. Therefore in the honesty and sincerity of what you have said and done here today and by the power vested in my by the Province of Cardiff, it is my honor and delight to declare you marrie and partners in life, for life. You may seal your vows with a kiss."  

Jack & Ianto kissed with a new love for each other.

"It is now my personal privilage and great joy to be the first one to introduce Captain Jack Harkness-Jones and Ianto Harkness-Jones as the newly married couple. Partners in life, for life. Please greet them warmly."

Everybody in the chapel clapped loudly. Ianto and Jack kissed again and then descended from the stage.

They were married.

* * *

The wedding reception went exceptionally well. Gwen had planned the whole thing. A hired singer sang to the melody of a piano. The cake had 3 tiers, and with Gwen insistence, two men on top.

Jack & Ianto had finished eating the meal, and decided to dance. Leading Ianto onto the dance floor, Jack pulled Ianto close.

"You are perfect. I can't explain to you how much you mean to me. I have never cared this much for somebody in my whole life-and that's been very long." Jack swayed to the music.

"I love you, Jack." Ianto beamed.

Their first dance ended, so the newly married couple sat down with their friends.

"So... Where are you going on your honeymoon?" Donna asked.

"We were thinking Paris, France." Ianto scooted closer to his partner.

The Doctor chimed in. "I could always take you for a quick visit somewhere in the TARDIS, if your interested."

"Like where?" Ianto perked up.

"Like anywhere. We could go back in time and visit The Library of Alexandria, or we could go to the Great Theatre on Halvos 4, your choice."

"What do you think, Yan?" Jack looked to his younger husband.

"Sounds like fun to me!"

"Alright, it's settled. We'll trade France for Halvos 4." Jack grinned.

* * *

After all the guests had gone home, Jack & Ianto went back to the Hub.

"So, first night as a married couple, what do you want to do?" Jack smirked.

"Oh, I don't know..." Ianto joked.

"Well, I think I have an idea." Jack pushed Ianto against the wall kissing him passionatly. "I love you, Ianto Jones."

"I love you too, Jack."


	5. The Doctor's Wedding Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor takes Ianto somewhere to give him his wedding present.

It had been a month since the newly wedded Jack & Ianto had come back from their honeymoon with The Doctor & Donna.

On one particular morning, Ianto got an interesting call.

Ianto felt his phone buzz. "Hello?" He answered.

"Ianto Jones? Hi, it's me, Donna Noble."

"Oh hi, Donna." Ianto spoke into the cell.

"Listen, The Doctor has an interesting proposition for you, but you can't tell Jack."

"I can't tell my husband?" Ianto raised his eyebrows. "What is it?"

"Well, we're about to land two blocks from your flat, will you meet us there so we can discuss his plan?" Donna's voice seemed unsure.

"I guess, Jack's out weevil hunting, so I suppose that I could slip away."

"Weevil? Well, never mind, see you in a few, Ianto." Donna disconnected, leaving a very confused Ianto alone at his flat.

Grabbing a jacket, he set out to go meet The Doctor.

* * *

Finding his way to the TARDIS, The Doctor led Ianto inside.

"So, how would you like to live forever?" The Timelord began.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because it might be possible for you to become immortal like Jack, and you can live with him forever. Think of it as a wedding present from me and Donna to you." The Doctor rubbed the time machine.

"How?" Ianto asked.

"Ianto Jones, did Jack ever tell you how he got his immortality?"

"He talked about it with me, said something about a satellite and a wolf, but I never quite understood."

"It was on Satellite 5, I was there, in my previous regeneration, with my companion Rose Tyler."

Ianto nodded, following along closely.

"We ran into Jack, and we all fought against the Daleks. I had sent Rose back in the TARDIS and was prepared to kill the Daleks. Rose came back for me after looking into the Time Vortex, The Time Vortex is what's in the center of the TARDIS. She realized that she was the Bad Wolf, and she killed the Daleks." The Doctor took a deep breath. "Meanwhile, Jack was cornered by the Daleks and was killed. But, Rose brought him back, but she did something so that he could never age or die again."

"Oh." Ianto's eyes were wide.

"Anyways, you might be able to become like Jack, if I took you back to Satellite 5 and you died next to Jack."

" _Might_  be able to?" Ianto asked, filled with doubt.

"It's probably a 93.76% chance of success, which leaves 6.24% chance of failure, which are  _very_ good odds." The Doctor stated, grinning.

"Alright, I suppose..."

"Great!" The Doctor grinned and flipped a lever on the control table. "Here we go!"

A few minutes later, The trio found themselves on Satellite 5. The Timelord exited the TARDIS, pulling Ianto with him. "Okay, go down that corridor, and take a left. You'll see Jack, just start firing this gun at the Daleks." The Doctor gave Ianto a machine gun. "You'll die, but Rose should resurrect you. When you wake up, come right back here. Good luck!" _  
_

Ianto nodded, rushing down the hall. He eventurally found Jack, shooting bullets at oncoming daleks. Ianto quickly joined him in fighting off the machines. Jack glanced at Ianto, thinking him strange, but accepted the help.

"Exterminate!"

Jack ran out of bullets and shrugged. "Yeah, I kinda figured that."

Ianto smiled a little, amused by the fact that Jack could still make humor in the face of death. Suddenly all the daleks fired lasers at him and Jack, killing them instantly.

* * *

The next thing Ianto knew, he was being shook by the Doctor.

"Come on, Ianto! We need to get going!" He urged.

The Welshman blinked and stood up. "Was I really dead?"

"Yes!" The Doctor sighed. "Let's go!" He grabbed Ianto and dragged him to the TARDIS. "Let's get you back to your own time." He grinned and the TARDIS began to travel.

A few minutes later, the two were being greeted by Donna back in their own time period. "How'd it go?"

Ianto smiled. "Very well. I'm immortal, just like Jack." He turned to the Doctor. "Thank you, Doctor. What you did for me and Jack, can never be repaid."

The Timelord grinned sheepishly, rubbing his neck. "Well, let's go see what he thinks!"

* * *

"Ianto?" Jack called out in the Hub.

A door opened and Ianto replied, "Here Jack! Guess what!?"

"What is it?" Jack greeted his husband with a kiss.

"The Doctor gave me our wedding gift!"

"What was it?" The immortal inquired.

"Immortality." Ianto grinned.

"What!?" Jack pulled away from his husband. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, he took me to Satellite 5." Ianto kissed him. "We now have forever, Jack."

Jack laughed and picked Ianto up, spinning him around. "You have no idea how much this means to me. It means I will always have you. You'll never die."

"A thank you, Doctor, would be nice." The Doctor said, stepping into the room.

Jack placed his husband down and quickly hugged the Doctor. "Thank you, so much for this."

"No problem! I hope you two will come with me on an adventure sometime." The Timelord winked.

"We will, Doctor, but right now, we have Torchwood to take care of." Ianto wrapped his arm around Jack.

"I look forward to seeing you both again soon!" The Doctor waved to the couple before leaving the hub, returning to the TARDIS.

Jack turned to face Ianto. "I love you, Yan."

Ianto smiled gently before saying, "I love you too, Jack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
